Most golf bags are of sturdy construction since they provide many functions. Typically, golf bags have dividers to separate groups of clubs, and to increase the bag's stability. A complete set of 14 golf clubs for regulation play is heavy and bulky, and golf bags designed for travel must endure the rigors of rough handling and contact with other bags and other items in transit. Many bags have built in stands which may add to their weight, and most bags are adapted to fit on golf carts which requires robust construction to withstand the jostling associated with passing over uneven ground.
Retail stores and golf club manufactures often use golf bags for displaying sets of clubs, such as children's clubs or particular lines of putters, as examples, within particular stores and at conventions. The names, logos, graphics, or other advertising of the manufacturers and/or the displaying store may be printed on the bags or individually emblazoned with stick-on decals and the like to improve product or supplier awareness. When the promotion or sale is over, however, such bags, if permanently marked, must be stored until the next promotion, or disposed of. Smaller golf bags which may be dismantled for storage and shipping would clearly be advantageous.
Small golf bags are also desirable for holding a few clubs to be kept in the trunk of a car or in the corner of an office for a practice round, as a “Sunday” bag, or for display of collector clubs. A light-weight golf bag having smaller capacity would be useful for 9-hole courses where a full complement of clubs is not needed. For use as a Sunday bag, however, the golf bag should be relatively rigid so that it may be self-standing and/or leaned against a tree or other object.
Shipping of articles from manufacturers outside the United States is charged by volume. Therefore, a golf bag which is stackable and readily assembled after arrival at its destination should have significantly reduced cost of manufacture.
With airlines typically charging checked baggage fees, travel costs may be reduced by checking a full-sized golf bag containing all of the golf clubs to be shipped, and carrying on-board one or more smaller, empty, light-weight bag, perhaps disassembled.